Imprisoned
by Nekopaw
Summary: It was just another regular a week long practice match between Karasuno and Nekoma or so Tsukishima thought. Looks like Ukai and Nekomata came up with a new training strategy. They've decided to mix up their students and create two member teams which will compete against each other in daily tournaments. There is only one rule: No partner changes!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 2 - 3:00 am**

"_How the heck did I end up like this?"_ Tsukishima's angry voice echoed in his head while he stared at the wooden ceiling above him. His left eyebrow twitched from frustration as he laid on his back. He was extremely tired, angry and wide awake in 3:00 am and that was the least of his problems.

A low and short snoring sound came close to Tsukishima's right ear. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He was on the verge of screaming and his body was shaking from all the annoyance and anger that was building inside of him.

He was trapped in the strong embrace of the idiot sleeping on top of him… literally. His spiky black hair was tickling Tsukishima's face. The smell of shampoo was tingling his nose, sending mixed sensations through his body. The sweet aroma of strawberries and vanilla almost instantly calmed his anger and made him blush as he remembered the scene in the shower from earlier.

Tsukishima's chest tightened and he felt a strange warm feeling inside. It was something that he had never experienced before. Tsukki's eyes flickered as he looked down at the sleeping guy on his chest. What they did earlier wasn't right. None of this was but somehow for the first time ever Tsukki's heart went against his logic and common sense.

A sudden urge to touch and stroke this wild dark hair with the smell of strawberries overtook him. Tsukki slowly lifted his free and trembling left hand.

He was just a few millimeters away from touching it when another low snore broke the silence and with it, the enhancing trance over Tsukishima. His hand quickly fell down next to his body. He blushed at the thought of what he was about to do a second ago and averted his head to the left.

Tsukki clucked his tongue. He couldn't believe it! What the heck was all of this? Why did he had the burning urge to pet that jerk and why was his whole body on fire? He must be going crazy. This wasn't normal. Far away from it!

Suddenly Tsukishima's chest felt lighter. In the following second, before he even knew it, a long wet sensation traced his collarbone and went up along his neck. Tsukishima's face grew even redder than before as he heard a low chuckle in his ear. Kuroo Tetsurou's low and seductive voice send both cold and hot waves through Tsukishima's suddenly stiff and burning body. Kuroo's breath tickled Tsukki's ear as he whispered purring:

"You can touch it if you want to..." Kuroo slowly licked Tsukishima's earlobe and nibbled it, letting out a deep and impassioned sigh. "Tsukki…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 - 8:25 am**

"Ok, everyone! Gather around please!" Coach Ukai's voice echoed in the noisy gymnasium. It was nearly winter vacation. Ukai had managed to arrange a week long training session with Nekoma near mountain Akagi.

"As you all know, this would be our last training days before your winter vacation." Ukai looked towards Nekoma's coach who slightly nodded. Nekomata averted his eyes from Ukai and looked at every single person in front of him. His deep voice broke the heavy silence in the gym.

"Since this would be your last training, both me and Ukai agreed to try out a new training tactic." A sly smile appeared on his face which send cold chills down the spines of most students.

"Forget all about Nekoma and Karasuno." Ukai's voice attracted all the eyes towards him. "From today onward throughout the whole week, they will not exist."

Everyone stared at both coaches with wide open eyes in disbelief. Tsukishima frowned and narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this training camp.

Ukai gave everyone a wide and cheerful smile.

"Today, we are going to create teams of two people. These teams will not be changed and this decision is final. Once you are paired with someone, he will be your partner till this camp is over."

"Of course it would be too boring if we only let you train in pairs. Therefore, every pair will participate in small daily tournaments against other pairs in one set matches. " Nekomata opened his eyes slightly. "The team that ends at the bottom in these daily tournaments will be in charge of cleaning the dishes after supper. And if the same pair loses two days in a row, they will also have to clean the gymnasium...alone."

The whole gym exploded at Nekomata's last words. Cleaning the dishes was a huge punishment but adding extra work on top of that was clearly a well thought-out murder.

"So... I hope you all give your best!" Nekomata smiled joyfully at the shocked and scared faces of Karasuno and Nekoma's students. Everyone started talking. The noise in the gym grew louder and louder.

Tsukishima was standing next to the wall, silently observing everyone. Hinata was jumping around wondering who his partner would be. Tsukishima knew that the obvious choice was Kagayama. However Ukai's words were still lingering in his mind. What if they mixed both teams? Tsukishima's frown deepened. What was worrying him was the fact that he was almost hundred percent sure that his partner was not going to be someone from Karasuno. If he looked at it analytically the most suitable choice for Tsukishima's partner was definitely that annoying Neko-…

"ENOUGH!" Ukai's loud yell interrupted Tsukishima's trail of thoughts. All eyes stared at Karasuno's coach. "Now, I hope you had a nice quick chit-chat because we are going to announce the pairs."

Tsukishima saw the small piece of paper in Ukai's hand and his stomach turned over. His bad feeling grew more and more as Ukai was naming the pairs one after the other.

"Tanaka…" Ukai gave a quick look at Karasuno's wing spiker. "Taketora… you are team number 3."

Ryunosuke smiled and looked at Nekoma's wing spiker. Taketora nodded with a smile and burning eyes that said, "_We'll crush them, brother._"

"Hinata, Kenma... you are team number 4."

As soon as he heard that, Hinata jumped in the air and ran straight towards Kenma, grasping both of his hands with eyes burning from excitement. As a complete contrast to Hinata's excited mood, Tsukishima became even more anxious. "_I knew it, _" echoed in his head as he averted his eyes from Hinata towards Nekoma's captain who was leisurely laying with his back against the wall on the other side of the gym much like Tsukishima.

"Tetsurou…" Ukai's voice called Nekoma's captain, who instead of looking at Karasuno's coach, looked straight at Tsukishima. Their eyes met and Kuroo gave him a satisfying and mischievous smile as if telling him, "_I know it's gonna be you._" Tsukishima turned his head away from Kuroo, who gave a low chuckle of amusement. Ukai shot a quizzical look towards Tetsurou. "You are team number 8 with Tsukishima".

Tsukishima didn't look at Kuroo again. The mere fact that he was going to be stuck training with him a whole week made him nauseous. He couldn't stand that all-knowing sly smile of his. Out of all Nekoma players, Kuroo Tetsurou was probably the worst case scenario for him. This week was going to be a living hell for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1 - 5:37 pm**

"So, this is the end for your first day!" Ukai's voice ended the long training day. "The winner in today's tournament is team 8."

"Looks like we are quite the power team, Tsukki." Kuroo smiled happily at Tsukishima whose poker face was broken by hearing the nickname that idiot gave him. "Now, now, you should be happy, not angry." He gave him another mischievous smile and quick tap on the shoulder, which further infuriated Tsukishima.

"And, the losing team is number 3… I seriously expected way more from you guys."

Tanaka and Takedora were both crying with full force at the thought of cleaning all the dishes after dinner.

Tsukishima gave them an annoyed look as he passed by them. He couldn't believe these two lost to Yamaguchi and Inuoka. Apparently their similar characters worked against them instead of actually helping them on the volleyball court.

"Oi, Tsukki!" Tsukishima stopped in his tracks when he heard Kuroo's voice behind him and clenched his fists. Seriously, out of ALL the people around here, he just HAD to have HIM as a partner. "Oi, Tsukki, wait for me. We have to stick together, partner."

Tetsurou wrapped his left arm around Tsukishima's shoulders and leaned on him with a wide smile.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsukishima answered him with obvious hostility and frustration in his voice."Besides, we are partners only on the court, I don't have to stick with you outside of that."

He shrugged off Kuroo's hand and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 <strong>- **7:25 pm**

Tsukishima's eyebrow was twitching in frustration. He couldn't believe that asshole! Even though he clearly stated that he doesn't like him, apparently Kuroo was not the type to give up easily. Like... right now. Tetsurou was sitting right next to him at the dinner table enjoying his meal and making jokes even though he was clearly frustrating Tsukishima,who tried his best to ignore him.

"Hey, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered to him when Kuroo left the table to go grab seconds. "Why do you hate Nekoma's captain so much?"

Tsukishima's hand froze in mid-air. Why? He couldn't understand why Yamaguchi of all people was asking him when he was the one who was supposed to know him the best. Not that he let anyone too close to himself anyway, but Tsukishima felt that the reason should be obvious to everyone - especially Yamaguchi...

"He is the type of person I hate the most."

Tsukishima's face expression made it clear that that was all he was going to say on the topic so Yamaguchi didn't try to ask any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 - 11:52 pm<strong>

"Are you sure that's going to work?" someone whispered in the darkness of the kitchen. It was around midnight and everyone was supposed to be sleeping. But not these two.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will work!" answered a second whispering voice.

A clanging sound of something small and metal filled the air.

"So who should we go for?" asked the first voice.

"Probably we should take out one of the stronger teams."

"Shall we go for Kenma and Hinata? I bet they will be ideal for this!"

"No... They could still work pretty well together even with this." A small silence fell as the two voices thought about who they wanted to take out. "We need to ensure that they will be at the bottom tomorrow. It will be extremely handy if it's one of the top five teams from today. We need a pair that will not cooperate, a pair that…"

"... that doesn't like each other…" finished the first voice.

Suddenly both voices yelled in joy as they reached to similar conclusion.

"Yes, they fit perfectly!" excitedly stated the second voice. "They won only because of their individual skills today."

"Yeah, they didn't even try to cooperate. They were more like enemies rather than teammates on the court."

"So if we just put these on…"

"They will surely fail and be at the bottom tomorrow!"

A clasp of hands echoed in the dark room.

"Now the only thing left is to decide on how should we do it…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2 - 6:40 am**

Tsukishima rubbed his tired eyes as he slowly walked towards the bathroom early in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet but he just couldn't stay in bed any longer. Just the idea that he was sharing one big room with all the Karasuno members was disturbing enough for him. Not to mention the fact that the Nekoma's captain jerk didn't want to leave his head all night for some reason. Every time Tsukki closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, Kuroo's frustrating smiling face would popup in his head. Eventually when he almost dropped dead from exhaustion, someone decided to start snoring so loudly that he could wake the dead. So in the end, he didn't manage to sleep a wink.

As he walked into the restroom like a zombie, he noticed that someone was already there. His head leaned against one of the mirrors while he was facing down into its sink. His body was standing still as if he was dead. Tsukishima just stood at the doorstep staring at Kuroo, who didn't budge an inch. After a few minutes of standing there, he gave up and entered the restroom. As he took off his glasses and turned on the water to wash his face, Kuroo made absolutely no sound or movement next to him.

Tsukki put his hands under the cold water and splashed some on his face. The refreshing feeling washed away a small fraction of his sleepiness.

After he finished, he looked at Kuroo, who was still sleeping above the sink next to him. His blurred image was still in the same pose he was in when Tsukishima entered the restroom. He looked at his partner for a bit. Kuroo wasn't that bad when he was asleep. He even looked somewhat attractive to Tsukki. As the thought crossed Tsukki's mind, he immediately regretted it. There was something terribly wrong with him if he thought that Kuroo was attractive. Not to mention the fact that they were also the same gender. Though that should not matter when someone is simply admiring another person's qualities and traits.

Tsukki splashed some extra cold water on his face, hoping to get rid of all these ridiculous thoughts about Tetsurou. He dried his face with a towel and put his glasses on. His eyes wandered on their own towards Kuroo as if they wanted to admire the view just a little bit longer.

As he was just staring at his current partner, Tsukishima began wondering if Kuroo was really sleeping in this ridiculous pose or he was just pretending, or maybe even better - he died. Tsukishima's curiosity got to him and he decided to get closer. He leaned a bit on Kuroo's left side in order to see his face and make sure he wasn't actually dead.

However, Tsukishima's heart was definitely not prepared for the view. When he looked at Kuroo, Tsukki's heart skipped a beat. Kuroo's face was extremely adorable when he was asleep. A strange feeling in Tsukki's chest made him want to touch the sleeping Nekoma captain. He kept on telling himself that it was just to make sure that Kuroo is not dead but deep in his heart he knew that wasn't truly the reason he wanted to touch him.

Just as Tsukki's hand almost made contact with Kuroo's cheek, a strong hand suddenly grabbed Tsukki's outstretched hand. Surprised, Tsukishima's golden eyes flew open as Kuroo slowly opened his own eyes trying to focus on Tsukki's face.

Tsukki blushed when Kuroo smiled at him. It wasn't his usual all-knowing or sly smile, it wasn't even his mischievous smile. It was a completely new gentle smile which he had never seen on his face before. Completely defeated and astonished by this unexpected side he just saw in Kuroo, Tsukki just stood there, looking straight in his eyes.

"I didn't know you were that type of guy, Tsukki, sneaking up on sleeping people and such… or is it just me you want to sneak up on?" Kuroo smiled at him mischievously, his hand still holding Tsukishima's.

Tsukishima jumped and tried to shake off Kuroo's hand without success.

"Come on, Tsukki, let's not fight so early in the morning."

Kuroo turned his head around so he could see better Tsukishima's blushing face.

"You are extremely adorable at the moment you know that?" he said smiling.

As they stood there staring at each other, a small clanging sound resonated in the restroom followed by a victorious cry. Before, they could realize, a metal pair of fluffy handcuffs were hanging on both Tsukishima and Kuroo's connected hands. Their eyes flew wide open at this unexpected turn of events.

Tsukishima turned around and looked at the two guys who were jumping victoriously around. They had Nekoma's jacket and a black towel wrapped around their head and face so that they wouldn't be recognized but Tsukki knew exactly whose voice that was.

"What's the meaning of this, Tanaka?" He asked frustratedly, leering at the guy with the black towel on his face.

As if they finally realized that they were still at the crime scene, both guys stopped their joyous dance and looked at Tsukki.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Tanaka answered with reshaped voice. "We are just two ninjas who are passing by."

Tsukishima gave him a murderous look.

"You are going to remove this right now or I am going to kill both of you right here on the spot." His eyes blinked warningly, as his murderous aura surrounded both guys. The two "ninjas" clasped their hands in fear, their bodies shaking.

"S-s-sorry, we gotta go." As they both said that, they turned around and started running.

"Oi, come back here!" Tsukishima tried to go after them but got immediately pulled back since Kuroo didn't move at all. Instead he was curiously looking at the pink fluffy handcuffs. He pulled his handcuffed hand closer to his face, dragging Tsukishima's along with it and rubbed the fluffy feathers on his cheek.

"It's really soft." He smiled happily.

Tsukishima's eyebrow started twitching again in frustration. He clenched his hands and pulled his right handcuffed hand and with it, Kuroo's left. Tetsurou looked up at Tsukki who was infuriated.

"Didn't I tell you to stop frowning?" He poked Tsukishima's eyebrows with his free right hand. This made Tsukki rage even more at which Kuroo smiled happily.

"We should have gone after them!" Tsukishima muttered with trembling from anger voice.

"Why should we bother?" Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. "Let them be. It's not like something like this could affect us." He smiled confidently as the air around him changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2 - 8:28 am**

"Morning everyone, I hope you got a good sleep last night. We'll do some morning jogging for the next half hour then go back in the gym for practice. The tournament matches will be in the afternoon. Make sure you are ready or you'll end up as Tanaka and Taketora yesterday."

Everyone looked at the mentioned team that was surprisingly in high spirits.

"Looks like they are completely fired up and confident again," Sugawara stated, smiling at the two boys who were talking cheerfully with big smiles on their faces.

Tsukishima was extremely annoyed at those two on the inside. If Kuroo had listened to him, they wouldn't have ended up handcuffed together like this. Tsukishima wondered where Kuroo's unfounded confidence stemmed from. He personally couldn't see them winning. Maybe Kuroo had some kind of a plan. Surely, if they told Ukai about the situationthey could be freed and the idiotic duo would be punished for their stupidity.

As if reading Tsukishima's mind, Kuroo smiled mischievously at him.

"Just leave it to me."

For some reason, that wasn't really reassuring for Tsukki and he had a really bad feeling about what exactly was Kuroo scheming in his head. However, he decided to go along with it and not say anything to Ukai. The only problem he had was that he was glued to Nekoma's captain and that - he didn't like one bit.

After they finished the running part and went inside the gym to begin their practice, Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a worried look but didn't say anything. Everyone grabbed a ball and started their training. Kuroo went towards the basket to grab one for himself and Tsukishima followed him (not like he had a choice).

"Don't tell me you are planning on actually playing with this thing on." Tsukishima raised his right handcuffed hand.

"Of course!" Kuroo beamed a sly smile. "I saw how bored you were yesterday. This should make things a bit more interesting for you and it might help you learn a thing or two from your senior."

Tsukki wanted to reply sharply at him but Ukai's voice called them before he could say anything.

"Oi, Tsukishima, Tetsurou! What's that on your hands?"

A few faces turned around to look at the called out team.

"Oh, this?" Kuroo raised his hand high, dragging Tsukishima's along. "It's handcuffs."

If there were only a few people watching, now everyone had stopped to look at both of them.

Ukai's eyes opened wide in surprise and confusion.

"I-is that so… And why would you guys restrict yourself with handcuffs?"

Tanaka and Taketora gulped in synchronization and slowly started moving towards the exit.

"Well…" Kuroo scratched the back of his head with his free hand thinking how to reply." We got kind of bored yesterday so we decided to make it a bit more challenging by handcuffing ourselves."

Tsukishima quickly turned around in disbelief at what Kuroo said.

"I see.. Do you also mind explaining to me why did you decided to do that with pink fluffy handcuffs?" Ukai lifted up his left eyebrow with a slight smile on his lips. Everyone started giggling or smiling at them and Tsukki slightly blushed from all that embarrassment. Upon seeing his partner's face, Kuroo turned towards Ukai and smiled wildly.

"We couldn't find any normal handcuffs so we decided to steal yours, coach." Loud laughter filled the gym. Ukai started yelling at the students to stop laughing. Kuroo smirked with satisfaction and looked at Tsukki with the corner of his eyes. There was a slight smile on Tsukishima's lips, which made Kuroo's heart beat a little bit faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 - 5:10 pm<strong>

"What are these guys doing?" Coach Ukai murmured under his nose as he watched Tsukishima and Kuroo play their final match against Tanaka and Takedora.

Tsukishima was extremely frustrated and he was emitting a huge amount of evil aura. Kuroo stood on Tsukki's right side with a smuggling smile on his face. Tanaka made a furious cry as he spiked the ball that Takedora set up for him. Tsukishima prepared to jump but he was a few seconds too late as Kuroo had already jumped before him to block Tanaka's ball. However, due to the slight delay, Kuroo's left hand got pulled down, breaking his block. The ball flew right through his hands and hit the inside of the court. Tanaka jumped victoriously, taking off his shirt and waving it around. That was their last point, which saved them from cleaning both the gym and the after dinner dishes.

"Oh, well… could have been worse." Kuroo stroked the back of his head.

"Worse… It was a complete disaster." Tsukishima crossed his hands in front of his chest pulling Kuroo's hand towards him. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. "I can't believe I actually trusted you with this."

"Ok, everyone, that was all for today! The winning team for today is team 2 - Kageyama and Kai." Ukai let out a long sigh as he looked up at yesterday's winners who ended up last in today's tournament."Boys, I believe you know your duties for tonight. I would advise you to give up on whatever you are trying to do and just play normally without that thing." He pointed towards the fluffy handcuffs. "That is, only if you don't want to clean the dishes and the gym every day for the next five days."

"Tetsurou..." Nekotama's serious voice called him "You know why we paired the two of you together, right?"

Kuroo answered with a smile. "Of course! You would like me to teach Tsukishima some new techniques and help him improve his basic moves." Looking at the wide grin on his face Tsukishima was highly doubting that his partner was talking only about volleyball techniques. Nekoma's coach, however, didn't seem to notice that as he nodded in agreement.

"We were also ideally hoping that you can help each other when needed and become friends because at the end, the bonds created in battle are the strongest ones." Nekotama gave them his usual smile "Good luck tomorrow. I hope you succeed in whatever you are trying to do with this… "

Everyone started cleaning out the gym. Kuroo's free hand tapped a few times Tsukishima's head.

"Don't go all Mr. Four-gloomy-eyes on me now."

Tsukishima brushed away Kuroo's hand and started cleaning around the gym with everyone else while Tetsurou happily allowed himself to be dragged around by his annoyed Karasuno partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 - 8:46 pm<strong>

"These are the last ones..."

Tetsuro put down the last of the dirty dishes on the countertop next to the sink. Tsukki who was still handcuffed for him, also put down the pile he was holding. Kuroo scratched the back of his head with his right hand, looking at all the dishes that they were about to start cleaning.

"This is way more than expected..." he kept on scratching his head, his eyes fixed on the mountain of dirty dishes. Tsukishima let out a tired sigh.

"Come on, the sooner we start, the faster we'll be done with this."

He approached the sink, put the tap on the bottom of the sink and turned on the hot water. Kuroo just followed behind him. His cat-like eyes were fixed on Tsukishima's back, watching as Tsukishima put the dirty dishes in the full with water and soap sink. The edge of Kuroo's mouth curved up a bit as he thought about how Tsukki fit the image of a good wife perfectly.

His cheeks became rosy and his body grew hotter when Tsukishima repositioned his glasses with the back of his left forearm. Kuroo's body trembled and suddenly the upper area of his pants became too tight for him. This was dangerous. Being so unbelievably sexy and attractive was a crime. It was making him crazy - especially now, since they were alone.

A sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips. He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his free hand. This was bad... He wanted him. He wanted him so badly that his body was shaking. Kuroo smirked and bit his lip. His heart was trying to leap out of his chest. He needed, no, he wanted Tsukki to extinguish this burning fire in his veins. If only… if only he could take him. That was all he wanted - take him and mark him as his own.

A towel fell on top of Kuroo's head and he looked up only to see Tsukishima frowning at him.

"Stop spacing and start helping. I'm not planning to spend the whole night in here."

Tsukishima's cold words made Kuroo's blood rush through his veins. Tsukki's icy and provoking eyes made Kuroo want him even more. He smiled at Tsukki and took the towel off his head. He put it on his handcuffed hand and made a theatrical bow.

"As you wish, your majesty."

Tsukishima turned his head away and went back to washing the dishes while completely ignoring Kuroo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 2 - 10:25pm**

Kuroo stretched out his arms and yawned while walking down the corridor with Tsukishima whose eyes were barely open. They were both exhausted, sweaty and smelly. Tsukishima hadn't slept for the past 40 hours. He became irritated once more when he remembered how he faced the idiotic duo after practice today and they started eagerly apologizing to him.

"Those idiots..." Tsukki murmured under his nose. Kuroo turned his head towards his partner and gave him a puzzled look.

"You talking about Tanaka and Takedora?"

"Who else?" his short frustrated answer made Kuroo smile slightly. It looked like it was still bugging him that he couldn't get free from this handcuffed prison of his.

"Who puts handcuffs on someone when they don't even have a key!"

Kuroo sneered at Tsukishima's pounding face.

"Don't be so negative. Look on the bright side, you get to spend some extra time with your awesome senpai."

"I would hardly call an idiot like you awesome." Tsukki's laughing eyes met Kuroo's.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings, Tsukki."

"Hm, I would like it if you stop with the bad jokes already. You are killing my brain cells."

"I'm sure you have plenty of brain cells to spare in that genius head of yours." Kuroo smiled and stared at his partner. "I always thought it was way too crowded in there."

Tsukishima's eyebrows locked together in a deep frown. His hands clenched into fists, trembling from frustration.

"Wish I could say the same about you, but I'm afraid your head's pretty much empty."

"Yep! There is nothing inside my head except you."

Tsukishima's shaking stopped, replaced by the shock of this sudden confession. His golden eyes narrowed as he stared at the guy to his right who was smiling as if nothing unusual had happened. He must have misheard it, right? There was no way that Nekoma's captain would say something like that to him. Impossible! It was a mistake. Yeah, he was exhausted and was just hearing things, right? That must be it. Or what if he actually said it? Could it be that this sly fox next to him said that only to tease him or did he actually mean it? That line sounded way too smooth. He didn't like it. He felt as if he was slowly being entangled in invisible threads.

Tsukishima peered towards Kuroo's smiling face for a clue but without success. He just couldn't see what was hidden inside that mischievous head of his.

Tetsuro stopped in front of a door and opened it, pulling Tsukishima inside with him. He turned on the lights. Tsukishima froze on the spot when he recognized the shower room he used yesterday.

"Oi, don't tell me you are planning on taking a shower!"

Kuroo looked over his shoulder with a puzzled expression.

"I do. I can't stand all this sweat anymore."

"And how are you planning to take a shower when we have these on?" Tsukki's loud voice trembled in panic as he raised his handcuffed hand.

If Kuroo wanted to take a shower, that meant that Tsukki had to take a shower as well since there was no way he could stay dry in this situation. Not to mention that they couldn't even take a proper shower even if they wanted to unless they tore their clothes apart.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kuroo grinned and turned around to face Tsukishima. "You are acting like a girl, Tsukki."

"I'm not a girl!" Tsukki's angry voice echoed in the room.

"So there is no problem then."

At that instant, Tsukki's thoughts drew an image of Tetsuro's naked body inside his head. That made Tsukishima blush slightly and he averted his eyes towards the floor.

"I don't feel comfortable... sharing my bath with others."

Noting Tsukishima's reaction, Kuroo saw right through Tsukishima's thoughts and blushed as well. He could almost feel the touch of Tsukishima's bare skin under his hand. This was bad. His body was excited and aroused from the vivid images in his head. He wanted to take him so badly. Tsukki's reactions were way too cute and adorable. Kuroo doubted that his heart would be able to withstand all these feelings and desires that were churning inside. His animalistic urge took over again and he had to use all of his willpower not to jump on Tsukishima and taste him.

"You don't have to take a shower if you don't want to." Kuroo's deep voice and dark eyes made Tsukishima turn his head instantly towards him. "You can stand to the sides with your hand stretched out so that the water won't hit you."  
>Tsukishima wasn't sure what happened but he could feel that something was not right. He opened his mouth to ask but almost instantly closed it again. The air around Kuroo was ominous, as if warning him to stay away. "<em>I would if I could.<em>" Tsukki's ironic voice resonated in his head as he followed Kuroo towards one of the showers.

As his partner had suggested, Tsukishima stayed as far away as possible from him with his arm outstretched. Kuroo took off his pants and underwear and tossed it near Tsukishima's feet. Although Tsukki kept his eyes trained on his own feet, he caught a glimpse of Kuroo's underwear and his head overheated. He averted his eyes to the side, trying to reject the images and ridiculous ideas that came into his head.

The sound of water echoed in the shower room and the air heated up, becoming heavy. Against Tsukki's will, his hand was moving along with Kuroo's making Tsukishima's mind draw near perfect images of how and where Kuroo was washing his body under the hot water streams. Tsukki's face was redder than a tomato.

The smell of vanilla and strawberries hit his nose and he instantly turned his head towards the source of the smell. His eyes widened as he saw Kuroo's half-naked and muscular wet body. His red shirt was completely wet and adherent to his chest making it extremely easy to see everything that was under it. Tetsuro's eyes were closed. His chin held high as his hands were washing away the shampoo from his hair with whirly movements.

Tsukishima couldn't avert his gaze from him. He was completely and utterly mesmerised by the view. His heart skipped a beat and his chest tightened. He grabbed his shirt with his free hand as his breath got heavy and his glasses foggy. There was something about this guy that intrigued Tsukishima and made him ridiculously attracted to that sly jerk. For some unknown reason, Kuroo was able to elicit emotions and feelings in him that he was unable to understand.

Kuroo's eyes opened slightly as he looked towards Tsukishima who was just standing there staring at him, clenching tightly to his shirt in front of his heart. His glasses were fogged from the hot steam and he wasn't sure if Tsukishima was able to see anything through them. However, the pained expression on Tsukki's face and his stare aroused him and he found himself unable to resist his urges any longer.

Unexpected force pulled Tsukki towards the sound of falling water. Up until that moment he was lost in thought so he reacted too late to try to resist so he found himself pulled under the hot stream of water. His back hit the cold ceramic wall and his lips parted, releasing the air from his lungs. He raised his head and opened his mouth to ask Kuroo what he thought he was doing. However, that question never left his lips as they were quickly sealed by Kuroo's.

A cold shiver ran down Tsukishima's spine as he stared at Kuroo's face with wide eyes through his water-streaked glasses. Tsukishima's hands were stuck under Kuroo's strong arms. There was no way he could escape from this. He felt like a helpless animal caught in the jaws of a predator. Kuroo's lips parted from Tsukki's and he let out a deep aroused sound. His cat-like hungry eyes looked straight into Tsukki's. He licked his lips and smiled mischievously. "You should be careful how you look at me..." Kuroo said in a low husky voice. His eyes trailed lustfully Tsukishima's lips."...or I might get the wrong idea."

Tsukki, who was finally able to come back to himself, glared coldly at Kuroo.

"I can watch you however I like." he stated firmly. His cheeks slightly burning. Somehow he managed to pull a tough look and not show how scared he actually was on the inside.

"So can I..."

Kuroo's amused voice made Tsukki's skin to prickle. Kuroo's eyes moved from Tsukki's lips down towards his drenched body as if they were able to completely see right through Tsukishima's clothes. Unable to stand Kuroo's lustful and hungry stare, Tsukki turned away his head.

Kuroo chuckled and moved his face closer to Tsukki's.

"You sure you want to do that?" he licked Tsukishima's neck and let out a small amused laugh. "You have no idea how adorable you look right now. It's dangerous..." Kuroo's husky breath tickled Tsukki's skin, which was a heated pink from his blushing.

"It's time to take a shower, Tsukki. Let me wash you." His seductive voice left Tsukishima speechless. Kuroo laughed and released his grip on Tsukki's hands, putting his hands inside of Tsukishima's pants leaving only his thumbs outside.

"First, we need to take care of these." Kuroo's fingers slid slowly Tsukishima's waist, pulling down his pants and underwear all together.

In the next instant, Tsukki's hands firmly grabbed Kuroo's wrists and stopped their movement. Surprised by this action, Kuroo looked up at Tsukki only to see Tsukishima's deeply embarrassed and red face. His eyes emitting a strange mix between confusion, desire and cold determination not to let him go any further. It looked like he was furiously battling on the inside what to do.

Seeing this, Kuroo let out a sigh in defeat and removed his hands from Tsukki's waist. He deeply wanted Tsukki but more than anything he wanted to be able to keep him. Forcing himself on him would only destroy the small glitter of desire that he saw in Tsukki's eyes.

"You seriously don't know how to take a joke." Kuroo averted his eyes from Tsukki and stared at the wall on his left. "I won't lay a hand on you again so just take a shower. The water's getting cold."


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 2 - 1:37 am**

After what seemed like a lifetime, the two boys had finally left the shower room. Tsukishima had a tired yet infuriated expression on his face while Kuroo was happily smiling next to him. While they were still under the shower, Kuroo's hand would occasionally slip from time to time and touch Tsukki's wet body. That annoyed Tsukishima who would then immediately yell at Kuroo. The Nekoma's captain just smiled and apologized innocently every time saying that it was an accident, but they both knew that was a big fat lie.

It took them ages to try and find a way to dry themselves and their drenched clothes. At the end they found a central heater radiator which seemed like a practical way to get rid of the water in their clothes. They sat down and put their backs against the heater, waiting and hoping they could dry off before catching a cold.

In the heavy silence that fell between them, Tsukki occasionally exchanged a couple of awkward glances with Kuroo. They were both reflecting on what happened in the shower but neither of them wanted to say anything on the matter. Kuroo had said that it was all just a joke and Tsukishima gladly accepted it as such, refusing to dig any deeper into it.

"Where should we go to sleep after we are done here?" Kuroo's tired voice broke the long dead silence between them. Tsukishima looked up at the ceiling with tired eyes.

"Anywhere is fine by me. I think I could even fall asleep right here."

"We'd catch a cold if we sleep here."

Silence fell again between them. They couldn't just walk back into either of their rooms. First, it was already crowded in there and second, there was no way they could share a futon. The only solution seemed to be to just go in one of the two rooms, grab an empty futon and move it into an empty room. The idea that they had to sleep next to each other kept on bugging Tsukishima and made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Did you dry off?" Kuroo's voice called back Tsukki from his useless thread of thoughts.

"I think I'm dry enough."

"I want to show you something."

Tsukki pushed his heavy body off the ground and stood up along with Kuroo. He almost felt regret that they were about to leave the heater behind when the cold air brushed his back.

As they walked towards the door to exit the room, Kuroo noticed a few Nekoma and Karasuno jackets lying in a pile. He pulled slightly Tsukki's hand, too tired and lazy to talk and just pointed towards the jackets. Tsukki immediately understood what Kuroo was thinking and they both walked towards the pile of jackets to grab one for each. They couldn't fully put them on because of the handcuffs but it was good enough considering the cold air that hit them when they opened the door to go out in the corridor.

Kuroo led Tsukishima into a room on the top floor. It was a normal small room which was obviously not occupied. Kuroo closed the door after they entered and he went towards what seemed like a couch, positioned in front of a small window with a couple of cushions. There were a few books lying around on a small table next to it. In general, the whole place looked like a small and isolated cosy spot where someone could read a book.

Tsukki was not completely sure why Kuroo wanted to come here. This place didn't look like Kuroo's type of hideout. There had to be some kind of a catch there.

Tetsuro fell heavily on the couch and let out a deep sigh. Tsukki stood still next to him. Kuroo opened his eyes and gave Tsukki a mischievous smile.

"You sure you wanna stand there? This is probably the softest and most comfortable thing on earth. It would be a waste if you don't give it a try."

As if finally understanding the reason why Kuroo brought him here, Tsukishima sighed and put his free hand on his waist.

"We should be going to sleep, not playing around."

"Hah, I'm too tired to move, let alone play with you." Kuroo rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Tsukishima continued standing, refusing to let Kuroo have his way. He was exhausted and in a bad mood. Just the idea that he agreed so easily to follow this idiot here was a sign that he was tired, so he was much more willing to let things slide and simply accept what others asked from him. Upon realizing this, Tsukki had decided not to let Kuroo have his way and he stubbornly insisted on standing.

After some time had passed, Kuroo's body slid down, taking over the whole couch. His chest lifted and fell slightly. Tsukki tried to wake up his sleeping partner but without any success. Kuroo was sleeping like a log and it seemed that nothing on earth would be able to wake him up. Tsukishima regretted not taking up the initial invite to sit there, because now he was stuck on the ground. He kneeled next to the couch, crossed his hands next to Kuroo's body and rested his head on top of his hands. His eyes fixated on Kuroo's sleeping face.

This was the second time Tsukki was able to see him like this. Tetsurou's face was calm, relaxed and even looking a bit innocent. Tsukki's lips curled up at that thought. Anyone who saw this angelic sleeping face would never believe that behind this childlike innocence was a mischievous, sly and annoying to the bone idiot. Tsukki's chest tightened once more as he watched Kuroo. Something warm grew inside of him and he couldn't really explain what that feeling was. The only thing he felt from it was the desire to pet Kuroo. Too tired to argue and go against his own urges that defied all logic, Tsukki moved his handcuffed hand from underneath his head and reached out to touch Kuroo's hair. Tsukishima was surprised to find out how silky and soft this dark wild hair was. His fingers carefully caressed Kuroo's hair. The action seemed to loosen and warm up his chest. This was unexpectedly calming and soothing. Tsukki felt like he was drifting towards the land of dreams. Slowly his fingers stopped petting Kuroo and Tsukki was almost gone when suddenly, Kuroo moved. He grabbed Tsukki's hand and pulled it towards himself. Kuroo repositioned his face and put Tsukki's open palm under his cheek.

Suddenly wide awake again, Tsukishima's head jolted up and his cheeks became rosy. He couldn't believe what Kuroo just did in his sleep. It was bad enough that he had to be constantly stuck to him until they could get rid of the handcuffs, but using his hand as a pillow was too much for him.

Tsukki tried to pull his hand away but it was futile. Kuroo's grip was too strong for him. After a few seconds in which Tsukishima measured his current situation, he stood up, put one of his legs against the couch, grabbed his imprisoned hand around his elbow and pulled as much as he could. Kuroo's hands gradually lost their grip and with a final strong pull Tsukki freed his hand. Unfortunately, he had put a bit too much force in that final pull and he found himself on the ground.

"_How the heck did I end up like this?"_ Tsukishima's angry voice echoed in his head while he was staring at the wooden ceiling above him. His left eyebrow was twitching from frustration as he was lying down on his back. He was extremely tired, angry and wide awake. His eyes darted at the clock on the wall which was showing 3:00 am.

Low and short snoring sound came close to Tsukishmia's right ear. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He was on the verge of screaming and his body was shaking from all the annoyance and anger that was building inside of him.

With that last pull, Tsukishima had outdone himself, also pulling the sleeping Kuroo along with him. Kuroo fell on top of him and now he was stuck beneath him but hey, at least he freed his hand. Funnily enough, that sleeping log didn't wake up at all. As if thinking that Tsukki was a giant body pillow, Kuroo wrapped his limbs around Tsukki, holding him in his strong embrace.

Kuroo's spiky black hair tickled Tsukishima's face. The smell of shampoo was tingling his nose, sending mixed sensations through his body. The sweet aroma of strawberries and vanilla almost instantly calmed his anger and made him blush as he remembered the scene under the shower from earlier.

Tsukishima's chest tightened and he felt that same strange warm feeling inside of him. It was something that he had never experienced before but in the last 24 hours he had managed to experience it three times already. Tsukki's eyes flickered down at the sleeping guy on his chest. What they did earlier wasn't right. None of this was, but somehow for the first time ever Tsukki's heart went against his logic and common sense.

A sudden urge to touch and stroke this wild dark hair with the smell of strawberries overtook him again. Tsukki slowly lifted his free and trembling left hand.

He was just a few millimeters away from touching Kuroo's dark silky hair when another low snore broke the silence and with it, the enchanting trance over Tsukishima. His hand quickly fell down next to his body when he remembered that it was this same exact stupid urge to pet Kuroo that had led him to his current situation. Still, he blushed slightly at the thought of what he was about to do a second ago and averted his head to the left.

A tsking sound escaped from his lips. He couldn't believe it! What the heck was all of this? Why did he have this burning desire to pet that jerk and why was his whole body on fire? He must be going crazy. This wasn't normal. Far from it!

Suddenly Tsukishima's chest felt lighter. In the following second, before he even knew it, a long wet sensation traced his collarbone and went up along his neck. Tsukishima's face grew even redder than before as he heard a low chuckle in his ear. Tetsurou's low and seductive voice sent both cold and hot waves through Tsukishima's suddenly stiff and burning body. Kuroo's breath tickled Tsukki's ear as he whispered, purring:

"You can touch it if you want to..." Kuroo slowly licked Tsukishima's earlobe and nibbled it letting out a deep and passionate sigh "Tsukki…" His voice was husky and begging, "I really loved your gentle touch."

Kuroo's body moved a bit on top of Tsukki's. His legs held down Tsukishima's lower body while he repositioned his hands on both sides of Tsukki's head. Kuroo lowered his face and slowly licked Tsukki's neck.

"Please, Tsukki or else I won't be able to stop myself from taking you."

"But we are both guys! How would you even do… that?"

Kuroo's surprised eyes met Tsukki's and he smiled mischievously.

"I didn't know you were a virgin, Tsukki." Kuroo's breath touched Tsukishima's skin and set it on fire. "I can teach you if you want to…" he licked his earlobe again and slowly blew some air in it. "I promise to be gentle."

Kuroo intertwined his fingers with Tsukki's on their handcuffed side. His other hand pulled up Tsukki's shirt. Kuroo's hand carefully touched Tsukihima's exposed chest and abs, slowly working its way down Tsukishima's left side until it stopped between his legs.

As if sensing mortal danger, Tsukki's hand reached out and grabbed Kuroo's, but Kuroo had already managed to pull down his pants.

"So what do you say? Will you pet me or shall I educate you?"

Tsukki's body shook from the strange pleasure he felt. To his surprise, he was as hard as a rock and Kuroo's touch didn't feel disgusting at all. A sweet moan escaped Tsukki's lips. He instantly regretted it when he saw Kuroo's victorious smile.

"Does it feel so good to be touched by me, Tsukki?"

"It feels good," he answered as calmly and coldly as he could. "I'm surprised that you touching me like this doesn't disgust me like I would have expected."

"Hm…" Kuroo narrowed his eyes and smirked. "So does this mean you want me to educate you rather than make you pet me?"

"Nothing will make me wanna pet you again. I won't fall for your small traps anymore."

"Oh, but you have already fallen so deeply into my traps that there is no way you'll escape from me any longer."

Kuroo's hand moved up and down steadily, stroking Tsukki. His lips kissed the nape of his neck and moved down towards his chest. His tongue skillfully licked Tsukki's nipple.

Tsukki clenched his teeth, determined not to let any other sound escape from his lips again. He shut his eyes tightly, stubbornly resisting Kuroo's advances. There was no way he would let himself be manipulated so easily.

Kuroo blew gently on Tsukki's wet nipple, hardening it. With a satisfying smile, he lowered his lips and sucked on it, nibbling from time to time.

Despite all of his efforts, a heavily aroused sigh left Tsukki's mouth and he bit his index finger, trying to suppress his own moans. Kuroo licked his neck whispering seductively against Tsukki's skin.

"Just pet me and I will stop… " Noticing that Tsukki didn't show any intention of touching him, Kuroo smirked. "... or do you like it so much that you don't want me to stop?"

Tsukki's mind quickly started calculating which would be worse - submitting to Kuroo and pet him, or submit to him and let him keep on toying with his body. No matter which way he looked at it, he was going to submit to Kuroo in one way or another.

"You win either way so I might as well just let you pleasure me."

"Are you sure about that? Because I won't stop even if you beg."

"Would you just shut up and…"

Tsukki's mouth was quickly covered by Kuroo's lips. His tongue was passionate and demanding as it parted Tsukki's lips and let itself inside, intertwining with Tsukki's tongue and sucking on it. When their lips parted, a long thread of saliva still connected the tips of their tongues, serving as proof of the intensity of their kiss. Tsukki's eyes were flickering from all the lustful desire that was gradually filling him. He was breathing heavily. His heart was throbbing so fast that he was afraid it might jump out of his chest and fall into Kuroo's.

"I won't let you run away… ever…" Kuroo whispered in an extremely low voice before he returned to devouring Tsukki's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 3 - 11:38 am**

"Twenty minutes break. Good job everyone! Go catch your breath and get ready for the afternoon tournament." Ukai's voice echoed in the gym before he turned towards Tsukishima and Kuroo. "What happened with you two? You have huge shadows under your eyes."

Tsukishima sighed. He couldn't tell Ukai that Kuroo was "educating" him the whole night and before they realized it, it was already time to wake up and go to train with everyone else.

Seeing the exhaustion in their eyes, Ukai let out a sigh of his own.

"I think it would be better if I send you two off for today. You are completely useless in this state. What do you think, Coach Nekomata? Should we let them go?"

Nekomata stared at the two boys and said slowly, "Maybe that would be the wiser decision indeed… By the looks of it, these two have barely slept in the last 50 hours."

Ukai's eyes widened in surprise and he averted his gaze back at the boys. "What on earth did you two do? Don't tell me you have a hard time sleeping at new places."

"Coach, you know perfectly that's…"

"... the reason why we couldn't sleep,"Kuroo quickly interrupted Tsukishima since he knew that Tsukki would bluntly say that wasn't the reason and that would result in the loss of their easy escape route. "Also, some of the guys snored so loudly that we couldn't rest at all."

"I see... I'll look into it and see if I can do something about you two." Ukai said and looked at them worriedly. "Now get the hell out of my court and go to sleep!"

Kuroo and Tsukishima bowed and moved towards the exit of the gym. Kuroo beamed a satisfying smile at Tsukki who just ignored him and averted his eyes as usual.

On their way, Tsukishima heard the surprised voice of Nekoma's setter, Kenma.

"What?! So it was you and Tanaka who handcuffed Tsukishima and Kuroo?"

Takedora energetically nodded with regret at Kenma's words.

"But where did you managed to find something like this? You didn't bring it yourself, did you?"

"O-of course not! It fell out from one of the the small white-red bags while we were cleaning up."

"Huh? So that means someone from our school had those?" Kenma paused for a second taking a thinking stance. "Can you remember anything about the bag you found the handcuffs in?"

Takedora looked up towards the ceiling and tapped a few times with his index finger on his chin.

"Hmm... I believe it had a black cat emblem on it."

Kenma's eyes flew wide open as he stared unbelievingly at Takedora.

"Are you sure?!"

Takedora nodded slowly and looked at Kenma who seemed to have suddenly lost his ability to stand.

"What's wrong? Do you know whose bag it is?"

Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks, concentrating all of his attention towards Kenma. Kuroo, who was walking on autopilot, got pulled back because he didn't notice that Tsukki had stopped.

"Hm, is something wrong, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima's widened eyes were staring in disbelief at the guy in front of him. Kenma's last laughing words echoed in his head: "_Yeah, I think that's Kuroo's bag._"

"Oi, Tsukki! What is it?" Kuroo stood in front of Tsukishima and waved his hand in front of him worriedly. "Oi, Tsu.."

"Gi-"

"Hm?"

"..me…"

"I can't hear you, Tsukki, you need to speak louder so I can understand."

"...you…" Tsukishima muttered, the knuckles of his fists turning white from all the pressure he was using. His whole body was shaking from anger.

"Seriously, do I have to also teach you how to speak?" Kuroo smirked as if taking a liking to that idea. Tsukishima's eyes fixated on Kuroo's as he spoke firmly and coldy.

"Give me the key!"

"Hm? You know that I don't have it, Tsukki."

"Stop lying to me! I know that these handcuffs are yours!"

Kuroo's smile faded away and he scratched the back of his head irritatedly.

"Man, you already found out. That was faster than I expected." He sighed and lowered the hand that was scratching his head. " I'm afraid I cannot do that yet."

"What?"

An evil smile formed on Kuroo's lips as he came closer to Tsukishima's ear and whispered.

"I told you last night, didn't I? I wont let you run away." He pulled slightly away and smiled. "Now if you are a good boy, I might reconsider that and give you the key."

Tsukishima's eyes burned with anger as he visualized throwing knives at Kuroo.

"I won't repeat myself again. Give me the key or I'll make you pay for this, you twisted pervert."

Kuroo's eyes sparkled from amusement and excitement.

"I'd like to see you try that."

The atmosphere between them was heavy. Their ominous auras were clashing as their eyes kept staring at each other, challenging the other to make a move.

Suddenly Kuroo smiled widely and patted Tsukishima on the shoulder.

"Now that we have finally bonded, I'll start calling you Kei. You can call me Tetsu."

Tsukishima's shoulders began shaking uncontrollably from the boiling anger inside of him.

"Over my dead body!" he spat, grinding his teeth and walking away without any regard for Kuroo, who was being dragged behind him.

"Ah, come on, Kei, I know you want to say it! It's easy! Repeat after me: Te-tsu."

"Fuck-you!"

Kuroo beamed a radiant smile, walking briskly behind Tsukki.

"I knew you could read my mind! We have a lot of material to cover from last night. I was planning to teach you some new tricks before we go to sleep."

As Tsukishima and Kuroo left the gym, one in high spirits, the other one infuriated, Ukai looked worriedly towards Nekomata.

"Are you sure we made the right choice to put these two in a team?"

Nekoma's coach laughed at Ukai's worried face.

"Of course! You are probably too young to notice, but there's already a nice bond between these two so I'm sure they will be just fine."

"If you say so..." Ukai murmured in a low voice still not completely convinced. His eyes darted towards the exit of the gym where the two boys walked out. He could faintly hear Tsukishima's angry voice echoing in the corridor.

"I just hope they won't kill each other before that."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the end! I can probably add more to this but it feels finished enough for me so I'll leave it at that ^^<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed my KurooTsukki fanfic. Please feel free to leave comments and critics below.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
